1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of liquid applicators having self-contained liquid reservoirs that feed an applicator head, and in particular to a valve arrangement for such a device which controls the flow of fluid from the reservoir to the applicator head.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,138; 5,454,659; 5,878,459; 5,945,076, and 5,961,235, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse liquid applicators having fluid reservoirs that are directly connected to the applicator head.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical valve arrangement that controls the flow of liquid from the liquid reservoir to the applicator head during use.
As most people who have employed liquid applicators of the aforementioned type are well aware, one of the main problems encountered with this type of an applicator is their lack of an internal valve mechanism which can control the flow of liquid between the fluid reservoir and the applicator head.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved valve mechanism for devices of this type which will allow a predetermined volume of liquid to escape from the reservoir during each use and will selectively prevent additional liquid from reaching the applicator head except when needed, and the provision of such an arrangement is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the arrangement that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general, an applicator unit mounted on a handle unit which forms a liquid reservoir and a valve unit disposed within the handle unit for controlling the flow of liquid from the reservoir to the applicator unit.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, in the preferred embodiment of the invention, the liquid applicator arrangement is configured as a long handled toilet bowl scrub brush. The applicator unit includes a hollow applicator head member provided with apertures and bristles and including a hollow neck element provided with a stepped shoulder portion that defines a valve seat dimensioned to sealingly engage the valve unit that comprises a weighted ball valve member.
In addition, the handle unit includes an elongated flexible walled handle member whose interior defines a liquid reservoir. The upper end of the handle member is provided with a hinged cap, and the lower end of the handle member is secured to the stepped shoulder portion of the applicator head member. The manual compression of the flexible wall of the handle member will force liquid from the liquid reservoir past the ball valve member and into and through the applicator head member.